


Python's lucky day.

by Yomidark



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: A drunken incident leads to a new development.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, give me a kiss, will ya?”  Python snickered, slapping a hand on Forsyth’s back, bringing their faces close together.

“I will not!” The green haired knight pouted back, slamming a hand on the other’s face, pushing it away. “Have some decency! Lukas, tell him something.” He turned his head, looking at the red knight.

Lukas just gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Tsk, you guys are so anal about this now. Last night you weren’t so difficult, Forsyth.”  Python said, grinning.

Forsyth groaned, his cheeks taking a reddish shade. “It was… different.  We are in public here, I expect you to control yourself.”

“Alright, alright.” Python retreated defeated, sliding from Forsyth to against the wall. “So, I can expect a repeat  of last night's performance tonight, then?”

 

* * *

 

 

It started as a weird incident, really. Python didn’t exactly hide his preference for men and his… appreciation for Lukas’ figure, but perhaps his natural laziness and laid-back personality prevented him from starting something.

Plus, he didn’t know if Lukas was willing to give it a try. The guy was always so distant.

Let alone giving it a try with Forsyth involved too.  Really, in retrospect, Python realized how lucky he got that night. He definitely didn’t plan for THAT to happen. 

 Mostly because planning anything would have involved rubbing his brain-cells together and working toward something and he wasn’t exactly into that. Better let things come naturally.

So all he had in mind was a nice night between fellows knights in his tent, drink this fine, rare wine he just got a hold of maybe appreciate Lukas and Forsyth’s figures a bit.

Well, he didn’t expect drunk Lukas to be that… loose. Or maybe it was the wine? Where did he purchase that again? He couldn’t recall, honest.

So him and Lukas started to make out. With Forsyth in the room. The guy must have been shocked,  Python thought. Until blue meet green, and his lips were on the archer too.

Did Forsyth always like him that way? He honestly didn’t expect it. Definitely didn’t let it show. The dude was always so stiff.

Python definitely could help him with that. Oh yeah, he could.

And then Lukas. He wasn’t even freaked out . He just captured Python’s lips once more, and then Forsyth's. He would never have expected to see Lukas kiss Forsyth. Goddess, that was hot.

Then their clothes started to fly all over the room, and soon two gorgeous men were naked in Python’s tent.

Damn, he really got lucky. The morning after they may come to regret this and Python had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a while, but in that moment all he could think was how good Lukas’ cock felt between his ass cheeks and how he couldn’t take his lips off Forsyth’s dick.

 

 

* * *

 

“Hmmmm.” Python growled, as the light of the day, filtered by his tent, peaked at his eyes. “Gosh, that hurt.”

“Your head or your body?” Lukas asked.

“Both, but I doubt my ass will shit straight for the next week.” His hand gave his own lower back a tiny slap, before massaging it energetically.

 “You awake, Lukas?” Python opened an eye, lazily looking left, following the voice's trail. Sitting there in the bed, just at his left, still naked, Lukas gave him an heartfelt good morning smile.

“Yes, just regaining my ground.  Hangover.”

“Ahah, I betcha. You really went all out last night.” He buried his head in the pillow, snickering. “In more than one way.”

He couldn’t make Lukas’ expression with his eyes gazing at the pillow’s cover, but he felt like has smiling. Damn, he wanted to smash his lips against his.

“Forsyth still dozing. Sleeping like a log actually.”

“That’s pretty unusual for him, for sure.  He’s always on time. But oh well, what happened last night was pretty unusual as well.” He turned his head, looking at the red knight’s face.

He raised an eyebrow as an answer. “Do you want to talk?”

“Should we? Or maybe it’s better to forget this ever happened?”

“I don’t think I could forget what you did to my body even if I tried.” Forsyth’s voice suddenly interjected between the two, breaking the atmosphere. “… Your voices woke me up. And like a log? Really Lukas?”

“So…” Python proceeded cautious. “What do you want to do about this? I mean, we could forget this ever happened like I said, or we could uh…”

“Become lovers?” Lukas finished for him.

“Eh, nothing so sappy.” The archer cocked his head. “But we could see where this goes, I guess… I mean, last night WAS fun.” He clicked his tongue as some pretty vivid flashbacks of last night's escapade flashed in his mind.  “Definitely didn’t expect you to be THAT good in bed, Forsyth.” He gave the green knight an impish gaze as his elbow poked the man laying to his right side. “Who taught you? I actually thought you were a virgin.”

Forsyth just frowned him back.

“I suppose… “ Lukas pondered for a second. “I’d like to see where this could go too. Being connected with someone like that was nice.”

They both turned to look at Forsyth.

“I-I” The man stuttered a bit, feeling their waiting gazes on him. “I suppose I’m not against this. Even if I have a feeling a relationship with Python will end up driving me mad.”

“I certainly did drive you mad last night, eheh.”

“Case in point.”

“Alright so…” Python let silence fall between the three of them for a couple of seconds. “I guess I just entered in a threesome relationship with two of my best friends. Sure, why not?”


	2. Chapter 2

_The problem of fucking your best friends at the same time…well, actually there wasn’t much of a problem with that_. Python thought to himself.

“So, we’ll have all of tomorrow off, huh?.” Python whistled, lazily running his finger through the calendar.

“Correct.” Lukas nodded.

“Happy coincidence. What do you say? Wanna go in town, take a room?” His hand massaged his own back. “Plus my sleeping arrangements are starting to give me cramps. Fitting 3 dudes in a tent is nightmare. I would definitely like to get screwed in a bed once.”

Yeah, him, Lukas and Forsyth and a nice bed. He definitely wanted that.

“I don’t think Forsyth will have anything against that.”

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure why they both got him riled up like that.

He made his life mission to not put too much efforts into things. He wasn’t lazy, he just couldn’t care. Not worth much.

He had the same mindset about sex. Sex felt good. He had his share of one night stands…loved wrapping his lips around some random dude’s cock. He just didn’t pursue people. If they came on him, he was very well willing to spread his legs for some hot dude.

But having sex with Lukas and Forsyth was different compared to the rest of them. He really couldn’t explain why.

I mean, sure, they were obviously gorgeous. Anyone with a brain could tell Lukas was a catch, the perfect boyfriend. And Forsyth…he wasn’t bad.

For the first time in his life however, Python actually felt like putting efforts into it and making it work.

“Hmmm. Yeah, like that.” He purred,  wrapping his legs around Lukas’ hips, meeting his thrusts midway. “Give it to me.”

“Slow down.” Lukas lamented, but with a clear smile on his face.

“No dice.” Python tightened himself around the red knight, squeezing the dick penetrating his insides. “Forsyth, you OK, buddy?” He suddenly remember the man recovering at the side of the bed, and gave him a passing glance.

“Just give me five minutes,” He frowned, annoyed. “Where the heck do you find the energy? I have to pull you of the bed, normally.”

“Hey, I like the cock, what else do you want? Talk about it to my Lieutenant.”

Yeah, he liked men.

But with these two? It was pretty different. They really brought out the best of him. Together, they just fit. He wasn’t even sure it would have worked if it was just him and Lukas.

Was it even possible to have feelings for two men at the same time?

_Feelings_? Na, it couldn’t be. He quickly shot the thought down. He enjoyed their company, but he obviously wasn’t in love with them. Love was too painful…and busy, busy, busy.

“God…Lukas, is your cock made of magic? Have you been visiting the team magicians?” Python sighed happily, as the other slid out of him, spent.

Lukas smiled. “I…uh…thank you, but I believe I only have good stamina.”

“That you do… unlike this guy here.” He poked at the other knight.

“That’s easy for **_you_** to say.” Forsyth bit back, wrinkling his forehead. “You just spread your legs and let us do all the work.”

“Stop wrinkling your forehead…You’ll ruin your nice face doing that.” Python kissed him. “And I don’t just take it. I also give very nice oral. You should know…I can still taste you in my mouth. A very strong taste, by the way. What have you been eating lately?”

“Pfff… a-hah.” Lukas busted out laughing.

Yeah, that happened sometimes. They managed to make the cool, standoffish Lukas laugh with that. It looked pretty weird at first, but they got used to it.

Letting good old Lukas voice his feelings was one of Python’s favorite things. Good old Lukas moaning in pleasure as he sucked him dry was Python’s favorite thing.

“But hey, if you want me to fuck you, I’m in. Could be a nice experience. Or did Lukas get there first? I don’t know what you studs have been up when I’m busy, but I know for sure it’s nothing very clean.”

“I strictly bottomed for Forsyth.”

“You don’t need to tell him that!”

“Hey, I’m not jealous. I approve whatever you  two do when I’m not there.” Actually, he wanted to hear about it. He wanted to know Forsyth’s cock has been taking Lukas apart, making him moan like a bitch.

It’s not like he was stranger to smooching Lukas alone, or pinning Forsyth down against some walls, burring his face against the Lieutenant’s crotch. Got to take what you can get and he wasn’t always going to get both of them at the same time.

“Still, what do you say Forsyth? Wanna roll down and experience something fun?”

Damn, that was good. Sliding between Forsyth’s legs, messing him up, pressing his cock inside of him. His moans were like music for Python’s hears. Lukas watched them, kissed them, encouraged Python’s thrusts. He could definitely get used to this.

He was having hard time imagining his sex life without the two of them now…Damn, he was falling in love with them, wasn’t he?


	3. Chapter 3

“So, when are you and Lukas going to fuck me at the same time?”

Forsyth spit his water.

“C’mon now, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it? We pretty much tried everything else. What are you afraid of here, breaking me? You should know how tough I am by now, of all people.”

“T-that…” Forsyth tried to talk, but all managed was a cough, his hand knocking on his own chest fast.

“Don’t you wanna know how it does feel, Forsyth? To fuck me as Lukas’ cock slides against yours? I bet it’ll feel pretty tight with just the RIGHT amount.”

“Python?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“I’m trying to eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

Still, that was a clever idea. Oh yeah, it was. Lukas was on board with this, of course. He always went along with whatever Python suggested. He was far kinkier than he looked. Forsyth, however, needed some convincing.

“But what if we huuurt you?”

“Jeez, Forsyth, I appreciate your concerns, but I’m not a kid. I’m a 25-year-old man wanting to get fucked hard by his fuck buddies.”

He could be such a dear. Python loved that about him. But he could never tell him.  He also wished he could have said “lovers”, but he wasn’t ready for that just yet.

Well, he managed to convince Forsyth. And so, in a free afternoon, after an excessive amount of foreplay, tongues in ass, sloppy blowjobs, and some nice, flavored lube, they were all hot and ready.

“Alright Lukas, you go first.” As he said it, he leaned on him, gripping his shoulder. The bed creaked under their combined weights, Lukas’ oiled erection poking his asshole from below.

Lukas pushed upward, meeting Python’ descending hips, setting himself comfortably inside of him “Yeah, like that Lukas. Gosh, I love your cock so much.” His hands captured the other’s face, stealing a romantic kiss like in a fit of passion.

Forsyth cleared his throat.

“Jeez, I haven’t forgotten about you, don’t be jealous,” He turned around smirking, one of his hands capturing the other face, smashing their lips together. “Just, don’t thrust into me all at once.”  He snickered between kisses.

  
“I’m not an idiot!” Forsyth boated. “And I’m not jealous. I just take immense pleasure in seeing you kiss Lukas.”

“Great pleasure eh?” Python laughed between his teeth. “Alright stud. Just making ssssure.” He hissed, as the tip of the green knight’s cock pressed against his entrance.

“Should we stop?” Lukas cocked his head concerned.

“No…no, go on. You just caught me by surprised, that’s all.”  Python forced himself to smile.

Jeez, that had hurt like a bitch. Didn’t help that both men were well endowed.  Actually, they were _exceptionally_ endowed in Forsyth’s case.

“It’s just that for his packing. I swear he gets bigger by the day. Can your cock keep growing even at this age, Lukas?”

“Stop talking about my penis.” Forsyth said nonchalantly, placing his hands on the archer’s hips, as he slowly he pushed forward inside.

“Ah.” A pleasant, sudden moan escaped Lukas’ lips.

“Well, look at that,“ Python said, grinning. “Enjoying it, having For’s cock against yours, huh?”

“You are very tight right now.” Lukas said as he gave him a half smile.

“That I am. Must feel novel, eh?” Python said between his teeth, his fingers curling and dinging against Lukas’ skin. Boy, that may leave some marks in the morning. He liked that idea. Marks on Lukas’ skin. Some people may think twice of hitting on _his_ Lukas now.

Slowly, Forsyth pushed inside.

“It’s all...in...” Forsyth bit his lower lips, like he was savoring the moment.

“Yeah...” Python took a deep breath. “I can feel it. Both of you.”

Gosh, that felt incredibly painful. Or incredibly wonderful. He couldn’t tell. But he could feel them in a way he never felt them before.  Pressing against his insides, tearing him apart, filling him.

It was so fucking amazing. He doubts that he could ever have a satisfying sex life again if these two ever broke up with him.

“Start moving you back there, will you?”

It still hurt a bit, but he was going to endure it. Right now, all he could think was their cocks in his ass. These two perfect, wonderful cocks fucking him in tandem.

 “Hump.” Forsyth hummed, pressing his body against Python’s back, sandwich him completely between him and Lukas’. He trusted into welcome, warm and wetness, feeling the redhead’s cock against his.

That felt amazing. Just when Lukas slid out, Forsyth filled him to the hilt, slamming into his most sensitive parts.

“S-slow down…or I’ll come.” Python’s voice started to really crack. His arms and legs hugged Lukas’ tightly, squeezing him against his own body, his cock feeling the hardest of Lukas’s abs.

It’s almost felt unnatural. That sardonic, cocky Python, the same dude that couldn’t shut up about his love for studs and cocks during sex was reduced to a moaning, sweaty mess.

“So, it doesn’t feel bad anymore? I see. No reason to slow down for us then, Lukas.”  Forsyth smile, thrusting decisively inside the man in their arms.

“Dick.” But as he said it, he pulled Forsyth’s head toward him, sticking his tongue out.

Forsyth’s tongue gladly meets his.

“Goddess, I love you guys so much.” He whispered, before capturing the knight’s tongue with his lips.

Shit. Did he just say it? Maybe they haven’t heard him? He must have been turning crazy. It’s probably Lukas’s magic cock. Yeah, right. Lukas and Forsyth’s perfect dicks thrusting together inside of him were turning his mind mush.

“Finally, you said it.” Lukas’ calming voice interrupted his thoughts, before pulling himself out and slamming himself inside of him.

“I actually thought you were never going to say it, my friend.” Forsyth continued, following Lukas’ example.

“Damn it, was I –ah!” Vocal moans escaped Python’s lips as his body shivered with an orgasm, spilling himself over Lukas’ chest. “That obvious? Don’t stop. Never stop.” He urged them.  He was still hard.

Lukas and Forsyth nodded, sliding out at unison, thrusting at unison, touching Python’s most inner parts together.

“Fuck.” Python jerked, as he tried to tight himself around the others. His strength gave up, and reduced to a moaning, panting mess he just let the two knights’ strength carry him through their lovemaking.

  
“So, do you guys… Ah!” He cried in pleasure, ”…love me back?” His tone was almost desperate in plight, but it was hard to say, for it was the fear of rejection…or the over-the-edge pleasure flowing through his body.

Forsyth smiled, kissing him. “For the longest time. Ever since we were kids I have loved you.”  Then, he pushed the other so he could look at Lukas.

“Ever since that night.” Lukas answered in turn, capturing the lips offered to him, and together him and Forsyth released together inside of him, the first of many orgasms that night.

 

* * *

 

  
Spent, they fell on the bed together. Lukas still had Python in his arms, while Forsyth fell to the side to not crush them.

“… That was crazy.” Python said, between heavy breaths. Despite his tired expression, he had never looked happier or satisfied. “I don’t think there is enough space for semen inside my asshole anymore. You guys owe me a nice bath with some nice ass cleaning. And a massage too, while I’m at it. And shit, look our bodies. How many times did I came exactly? Lukas, you whole front is sticky. We are like glued together. And I didn’t think I even had that much sweat.”

He felt like a brand new man.

“Shut up now, Python” Forsyth growled, closing his eyes. “I don’t feel like listening to your post-sex rambling right now.”

“But later…?”

“In the bath tomorrow, you’ll be authorized to praise my love making ability as much as you want.” He puffed.

“Alright, I’m holding you to that, my love,” Python snickered.

“And speaking of that... So, you are both in love with me, huh?”  His arms went around the both, pressing their bodies together.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Forsyth answered, trying to fake annoyance.

“C’mon Forsyth, don’t be shy, say that again. _Ever since we were kids I have loved you,_ eh? That really got me, If I had known, I would have taken my chances with you early, my love.”

He kissed him on the cheek, a peck far too chaste, given their condition. “Then again, I suppose it was a good thing I didn’t, because we got Lukas and his magic cock on board too. Truly, I did get lucky for having such a ginger stud in love with me.” His eyes look at Lukas’, admiring the man’s feature.

“ _We_ got lucky.”  Forsyth corrected him.

“And Forsyth. I don’t love just you, I love him too.” Lukas corrected.

“O-of course I love you too, Lukas.” Python added, suddenly embarrassed.

Lukas just smiled at him, content.

“So, I have two gorgeous studs in love with me willing to do everything I want uh? This love stuff may not be that bad, hah.”

Him, Lukas and Forsyth. Yeah, that took some time but they all got there, together. They were going to be amazing.

Lukas and Forsyth just looked at each other, raising an eyebrow to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this was last one. :) I kinda feel like I could have made Lukas stand out a bit more, on other hand I had quite a lot of fun writing Python.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and criticisms are appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I wrote it on a whim, maybe I'll wrote about those 3 some more later.
> 
> Comments and tips are appreciated. :)


End file.
